Jazz Hands
by angellovercriss
Summary: eh bueno... Sam (Ryan) y Blaine (Troy) viendo High School Musical y pasan cosas...


_Me he destrozado la infancia._

* * *

-¿Y cómo es estar con chicos?- Preguntó Sam con su pijama puesto sobre la cama de Blaine mientras veían High School Musical 2 en la tele, sí, es lo que echaban los viernes por la noche en Disney Channel. Blaine tenía un crush por Zac Efron desde siempre y shippeaba a Troy con Ryan, algo normal.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Blaine con Fabulous de fondo. Sharpay también le gustaba pero nada se comparaba al 'hombretón' de Troy, esa película era muy gay hasta para Blaine.

-Que qué se siente al estar con una chico. Yo te puedo contar mis experiencias con chicas si quieres- Blaine empezó a negar con la cabeza pero Sam continuó -Son delicadas y cuando sudaban mientras lo hacíamos olían a pan recién hecho ¿A ti te pasaba lo mismo con los chicos?- Sam preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Solo he estado con Kurt, también era delicado y sí, también olía a pan recién hecho…- Dijo Blaine tanto como para Sam como para él mismo. -¿Pero por qué sacas el tema?- Dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba junto a Sam en su cama.

-Curiosidad… ¡Oh qué puta es Sharpay! Se tira de la piscina solo para llamar la atención de Troy ¿a que sí Blaine? ¿A QUE SÍ?- Repitió Sam con entusiasmo mientras cogía más palomitas del bol que tenían en la cama.

-Normal, es una Evans…- Sam no lo entendió al principio, pero luego dio con una almohada en el hombro.

Para cuando había aparecido Miley Cyrus en su época de Hannah Montana y no Hannah Twerktana en el número final Blaine ya se había dormido en el hombro de Sam, un pequeño hilo de babilla recorría el omóplato de Sam pero le daba igual, era su amigo, apagó la tele con el mando, se acurrucó junto a Blaine y empezó a quitarse el pijama, se quedó en calzoncillos, tenía un presentimiento.

Blaine estaba de espaldas, y su silueta estaba remarcada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, Sam pensó que sería blandito al tacto y estaba en lo cierto. Empezó a reírse para sí mismo pensando que era una Tina 2.0. Seguía tocando y la erección que ya tenía solo creció.

-Blaine, Blaine, despiértate- Dijo en voz baja aunque estaban ellos solos en casa del moreno.

-Sam qué… ¿Qué pasa?- Blaine dijo con voz dormilona y abriendo los ojos poco a poco, cuando los abrió vio el paquete del amigo y algo dentro que quería salir.

-Tengo curiosidad Blaine, quiero que me enseñes- Dijo mientras daba besitos por el cuello y sentía el bello que allí se acumulaba.

-¿Eing?- Consiguió decir al apartar su cuello de la boca de Sam, a lo mejor era sonámbulo y estaba confundido o Blaine soñaba o estaba drogado.

-No te hagas el tonto, sé que quieres montártelo conmigo así que venga…- La hombría se apoderaba de él y ponía sus piernas alrededor del torso de Blaine y desabrochaba su pijama de señor mayor.

-¿En serio…?- Preguntó incrédulo, Sam había sido hetero todo este tiempo, bueno es verdad que a veces Sam le besaba el cuello o cuando se despertaba sentía su pene contra la curva de su culo las mañanas siguientes a pijamadas en casa de Blaine, era algo normal en tíos, pero ¿esto?

-Mmm- Sam ahora pensaba, a lo mejor se había arrepentido 'MIERDA' pensó Blaine. -Tengo una idea mejor… ¿Has mencionado que shippeabas a Troy y Ryan no…?-Blaine afirmó.

-Hola Troy… ¿querías verme?- Preguntó Ryan (Evans) a Troy (Anderson) cuando entró al cuarto de Blaine, Blaine se quería reír pero Sam parecía ponerle tanto empeño.

-Eeeh sí Ryan…-Se iba a reír, se iba a reír, pero se contuvo -He oído que has salido con Gabriella- Dijo Troy, habían acordado que Rachel sería su Gabriella.

-Sí…- Admitió -He estado con su madre y ha hecho galletas, tengo unas pocas aquí- Dijo mientras se cogía del paquete del pantalón y lo apretaba en su mano, Troy lo ignoró y tragó saliva.

-¡No! Ya sé a qué saben, las he probado…- Dijo en tono brusco justo como la película, aunque Blaine ya quisiera haber probado las 'galletas' de Sam.

-¿Estás enfadado Troy?- Dijo Evans acercándose a Bolton/Anderson que estaba en la cama, con ropa de educación física, Sam le había obligado a ponérsela, así lo haría más real. -¿Qué puedo hacer por este Wildcat?- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

Pensó -Meterme toda tu polla en mi boca- Demandó Troy, Blaine ya había abandonado la habitación, esto le gustaba. -¿Qué te parece Ryan?-

-Ohh, no sé Troy, a mi hermana- Que habían acordado sería una mezcla de Sugar y Brittany -no le gustará si se entera, creo que le molas, normal… tienes unos ojos…- Dijo mientras con una mano se desabrochaba la camisa hawaiana que se había puesto.

-Mira Ryan- Troy le cogió de la barbilla -Gabriella es mi tapadera y lo único que me interesa de Sharpay es su perrito que es muy mono, así que ven aquí…- Empezó a comerle la boca salvajemente y Evans se dejó, se quito la camiseta hawaiana y su enorme polla le dolía en los calzoncillos así que se los quitó.

-Ven aquí jazz hands te voy a hacer unas hands jobs- Dijo Troy, ahora era Sam el que quería reírse pero se mantuvo firme, nunca mejor dicho, a Troy Anderson. Bolton pajeó a Evans hasta que le dolió la mano, acelerando y frenando de vez en vez para darle más emoción, siempre con contacto visual. Después empezó a dar besitos en la puntita, recorrió con sus cortos dedos su venosa polla de nuevo y acto seguido se la engulló como si fuera un pato, el contacto de la boca de Blaine hizo que Sam gimiera. Pasó su lengua como si fuera un helado de fresa rápidamente e hizo como una serpiente en la parte inferior de su pene, cogió sus huevos y empezó a toquetearlos, después los chupó. El Wildcat volvió a hacerle la mamada -Joder Ryan, qué bien escondido tenías esto…- Consiguió decir Troy con un poco de líquido preseminal en su boca. Qué diría Chad se preguntó Troy.

-Cállate Bolton, ¡concéntrate en el juego!- Ooohh sí, definitivamente High School Musical era la película más gay que Blaine y Sam habían visto juntos. Y eso les encantaba.


End file.
